Untitled
by peanut0565
Summary: Takes place a year after the ep. 'histories'. mainly around Wilson, house is there thoughnot good at summaries, no Title for this sucker yet either '
1. 10th Anniversary

_**Author's Note:** Okay fellow readers, this is my 3rd attempt to get a House fanfic going without getting royally bashed by some perfectionist writers/readers in reviews okay? Just a few things before you read:_

_1. I own nothing that you recognize(house characters, setting and what not)_

_2. this story takes place a year after the episode of 'Histories'_

_3. My spelling and grammar skills are terrible, so please bare with me_

_4. I am not good with medical terminology, but I will try my best, be ware of that though_

_5. Enjoy this story. and please review, I think this idea is intriguing, and that is why I wanted to do a fan fiction on it, okay?_

_- Peanut_

_Ending Conversation of 'Histories'_

_Wilson: Oh. You followed me?_

_House: No. You were wearing rain boots today, but you were parked in the underground garage, so the only reason, you'd need boots was if you were hitting the streets... I followed you._

_Wilson: Didn't we have a conversation about friendship?_

_House: Yea. I had some follow up questions. I've met your parents, and your brother -_

_Wilson: I have two brothers._

_House: Why wouldn't you tell me -_

_Wilson: It was irrelevant._

_House: Why not?_

_Wilson: Because he's not in my life anymore._

_House: Well, that's relevant._

_Wilson: This was the last place I saw him, nine years ago. I don't even know if he's alive._

**Chapter 1: 10th Anniversary**

He was sitting in his office chair reviewing the progress of his current patient. His hair was slightly hanging over his eyes, as they scanned the contents of the chart infront of him. The expression on his face was a mix of zoning out and melancholy. Though this patient was going to make a full recovery, other things were bothering him.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

He glanced up from his work to see his long time best friend peering through the door, then commencing with inviting himself in.

"Long time no see, Jimmy - ole - boy" James was greeted by Gregory House. Greg sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Hiding from Cuddy?" He asked, knowing full well what his friend was up too.

"O my god, your psychic!" Greg smirked.

"Yea, well you know, that's my second job" James returned the smirk. Happy to get away from his troubles for a moment.

"Let's get lunch" Greg suggested as he slide his hand into his pocket, fishing for his precious bottle of pain killers.

"I'm not really hungry today, House" James sighed. Greg produced the bottle of Vicodin from his pocket as James spoke.

"Are you really not hungry? Or do you just not want to be stuck with the bill?" He asked as he pried the bottle open and popped a small white pill into the back of his mouth, swallowing it.

"Both" James said closing the file infront of him then looked at Greg again who had nonchalantly put the bottle back into it's respective place.

"Your no fun today, What's going on?" Greg had noticed the general melancholy mood he was in. James looked down, not in the mood to actually talk.

"Is it a patient?" Greg pried more. James let out a deep sigh, nodding his head slightly, lying.

"You get too emotional, Wilson, It's just one patient, you don't even know them!" Greg stated. James looked up to make eye contact with Greg for the first time since they started talking.

"It's better then not caring at all!" He snapped. Greg stared at him, shocked at the tone, the venom in the voice, blinking blankly at James. He was shocked by the tone, and he had actually been rendered speechless for once. Something that happened once in a blue moon.

"What's your problem?" He asked finally, matching James's irritated tone from before.

"I'm just having a bad day..." James mumbled, looking at his desk again.

"Let's get a drink then" Greg said, grabbing his cane. James looked at him in confusion, his friend stood up and half turned towards the door. James raised his eyebrows, in surprise, he was serious about this.

"It's only noon, House! We can't just leave!" James argued.

"And you can't be expected to work properly in this state" Greg retorted.

"I...i...i..." James couldn't come up with a good reply. Instead he just sighed, placing his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it.

"I guess 1 won't hurt..." He rationalized with himself, giving into Greg's request.

"That's the spirit!" Greg said limping towards the door happily. James followed, quickly getting in-step with Greg.

Their favorite back was only 2 blocks away from the hospital.

The two friends stepped into the bar after 10 minutes of walking there, and sauntered to the counter, taking a seat side by side.

"What can I getcha two?" Joe, the bartender asked.

"The usual" Greg chirped.

"Same as him" James answered quietly.

"It must be one hell of a problem for you to get what I usually do" Greg inquired. James stayed silent. Joe came back with their drinks and handed them to the men.

"Giving me the silent treatment now?" Greg asked after a few moments had passed. James just stared at the counter top, nursing his drink. A few more minutes had passed in silence as the men drank their hard liquor.

Getting fed up with the awkward silence, Greg finally broke the ice again. "Wilson, I haven't seen you in this bad of a mood since you and Julie got divorced!" He said in a more sarcastic tone then he had intended. James didn't respond.

"Are you going to be this way the rest of the day?" Greg was trying to get him to talk, but was failing miserably. He was now determined to find out why Wilson was acting this way.

"I'm sorry..." James apologized.

"Don't be sorry, just tell me what's going on!" Greg said, with slight irritation laced in his tone.

"It's the 10th anniversary since I last saw or heard from my brother..." James finally confessed.

"The one you said isn't apart of your life anymore?" Greg asked. James nodded somberly.

"If he isn't apart of your life anymore, why are you acting like this? It's obvious you still think about him" Greg stated.

"I've been trying to forget, House. But not knowing about him for the last 10 years is eating away." He replied.

"Then hire a private detective or something to find out." Greg suggested.


	2. Drunk

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone who read it, I hope you enjoyed the story, I got 1 review, and it was positive fun so I think I am doing a good job, I am not sure, I want your input! please! Review! I beg of your reader's responses!

**A Tattered Rose:** Thank you for reviewing my chapter one for starters. When I try and write a story my first worries are: are the characters acting in-character. So thank you for telling me that sounds like a conversation those two would have, its really encouraging. Yes, I rarely see a fic focused around Wilson, I think that is partly why I wanted to do this story. He does really have alot of potiental, hes my favorite House character too. :) Thank you for your advice. Yes I tend to do more dialouge, instead of whatnot, I am trying to get into more detail of the surroundings and body gestures, and all of that, its one of those things that I have been working on forever now and its slowly improving. I am getting help with my grammar and spelling from my old english teacher, who also loves House, so she reads it through for that reason. So I have a beta reader from time to time. But if I would ever want to have another beta reader, I shall send yea an email, thanks for the offer. :) I have been told writing is more then just ideas, by many people, it hasn't gotten old on me yet, im still working on the way i word things and everything so it gets from my head to paper as clearly as possible. Though I have had a few reviewers take me out in one long bash of harsh critizism, I like the way you write your critizism. I mean its nice, and pleasant to read, as I said before I've gotten others that just go out on me and every time I see that review or what not I get angry about it...so yea. Thank you for your kind critizism, and Thank you for reading. And Enjoy what is to come of this story!

**Announcements Everyone!**

- My 17th birthday is tomorrow, WOOT:D

- Finally a new House is on tonight, WOOT:D

**ENJOY CHAPTER 2!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Drunk**

After a few drinks and more silence than talk it was seven o'clock. Not much else was said about the topic that caused Jame's mood. He seemed to lighten up a little with the drinks but not enough, at least thats what House thought. James was thoroughly drunk, for not one to hold his liquor that well. On the contrary Greg was virtually unphased by the liquor, after many years of experience, that and he also had less then James had had, ironically. It was usually the other way around. House would go on the binge and James would have to drag him out of the bar.

"Come on, Wilson Let's get you out of here" House said to him, placing his hand on James's shoulder.

"Just one more, House" James whined in protest, as he reached to grab the half empty glass of scotch infront of him. His hand clearly missed the glass, coming up short, and then fell apon the table. Drunkenily, He made a weak attempt to reach for the glass again, making his fingers drag his arm towards the glass slowly.

"You've had enough." House stated authoratively, while he grabbed James's hand and pulled it swiftly away from the glass.

"House..."James protested weakly. House grabbed his cane, and commenced with trying to get James on to his feet and off the bar stool. Finally James gave into House's attempts to get him onto his feet, and made it easier, hoping off the stool slightly. He wobbled a little, grasping the counter top with his hand, to keep himself steady as he closed his eyes, trying to get the room to stop spinning around him.

"Walk with me" House ordered in a grun, taking the first step. James leaned over on House heavily, the spinning hadn't stopped yet, and it was making him sick to his stomach.

"You gotta help a little more then this" House grimaced as fresh pain shot through his bum leg.

"Where we going?" James asked quietly, opening his eyes a crack, just enough to see where he was going.

"Back to the hospital, now come on" House huffed, as he half dragged his drunk friend from the bar, heading slowly back to the hospital. Where a propably furious Cuddy was waiting to yell at them.

After several falls, and making two pit stops to vomit into two separate garbage cans James and House finally made it back into the front doors of the hospital.

"Your a good friend, Greg, You know that?" James was deliriously rambling now, and soon will pass out.

"I know" House hissed, half paying attention to what he was saying now. He was in a desperate need for a vicodin pill, but was going to get James to the couch in his office first. That was his first priority.

James spied an open seat in the waiting room of the clinic as they moved by, and edged over slumping down into it, draggin House down into the seat next to him.

"Wilson...come on, you know how much I _hate_ the clinic. We need to get outta here before _she_ finds us!" House said, implying Cuddy, and getting to his feet slowly, using his cane for support.

"You go, I'll...just...stay here.." James replied with a stifled yawn.

"Wilson! We are almost to my office, you can do it. There's a couch in there with your name plastered all over it!" House tried to coax James into getting up again.

"But ...I'm tired..." He whined in protest, followed by another yawn. House sighed heavily, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Fine! Don't complain about your back then from sleeping in that pitiful plastic chair!" House hissed. He turned around to limp away, when suddenly he collided with Lisa Cuddy. He backed up a step in shock.

"Howdy boss" House quickly commented with a smirk. Cuddly simply looked past him to see James falling asleep in the waiting room chair.

"Where have you two been for the last seven hours!" She asked, glaring at House. Then she caught the strong scent of alcohol wreaking off the two men.

"Are you drunk?" She asked with an angry motherly tone towards House.

"I am not, but he on the other hand..." House muttered, glancing over his shoulder to see James, now completely dozing in the chair in an awkward position.

"You got him drunk!" Cuddy hissed the accusation, obliviously displeased in the manner they returned in.

"I got consent!" House defended himself.

"So what!" Cuddy retorted.

"He couldn't work the way he was going before, I did him a favor..." House stated, just watching Cuddy. She glared at him for awhile, then moved over to James's side.

"Can you help me get him up to my office?" House asked.

"Yea, I'll get a wheelchair" Cuddy stood up again, glancing at House then back to James, then scurried off to get a wheelchair.


	3. Hung Over

**Author's Note: Yea i got more reviews woot woot, im happy yea all enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it, and i shall continue if you keep giving me feed back telling me to continue, and encouragement and such '**

**MagickalStar135: Thanks, yea my favorite characters too, and yea it was fun to write Cuddy being furious with House hehehe**

**Reius Devirix: thanks, glad you like it**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing from you guys, and enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Hung Over**

James awoke on a strange couch. His head pounded, like his brain wanted to come out of his head. He felt a pillow underneath his head as he turned it into the pillow, pressing his head into it, and grabbing the light blanket tightly wrapping it in between his hands which formed fists, moving them up to over his head. He wanted to catch the ride back to dream land, desperatly wanted too, but knew full well he propably wouldn't though he tried anyways.

"Your finally awake!" He heard the voice of his friend echo threw his head.

"Shut up..." He groaned quietly as noise only made his head hurt more then it already was.

"You should learn some self control.." House said again, with his sarcastic tone laced within. James felt the back of the couch and turned his body towards it, to hopefully have his back towards House.

"Fuck off..." He hissed quietly.

"Touche..." House commented. James heard his cane hit the ground as his friend moved around. The nose from House's movements sounded like tremors in his head, loud tremors, like the noise of a volcano about to erupt. He then felt as if House was standing over him, as he could no longer hear the cane. And was slightly grateful for the momentary silence.

"Leave me alone..." He moaned quietly, pulling the blanket further over his head of dismantled hair.

"Fineeeeee" House replied. "Page me when you want to get out of my office..." He replied. The noise of the cane and his limping moved away, faded away, and then the door slammed. James grimaced at the noise, knowing full well House did that on purpose.

Now he could make a weak attempt to fall asleep again in peace.

_Sometime later..._

He was awaken by someone poking him with a blunt object. He opened his eyes warely, the headache had dullen some, but still it hurt. And his stomach churned with his movements, feeling like he wanted to vomit but couldn't. He turned around to see House in a chair right infront of him, just moving his cane down again.

"Good your not dead yet" House said with fake relief as he leant his cane against his desk and grabbed 2 other objects. One was a plastic cup filled with a clear liquid, water, and the second was 2 pills, Aspirin. James watched House turn to face him once again and held out the two items in his hands to James.

"Here" He said as he was doing it.

"Thanks" James croaked in a low tired tone as he took the items within his own two hands, holding himself up halfly with his elbow. He threw the aspirin back into his mouth and then sipped on the water, swallowing both the liquid and pills down. He sipped the water more as the cool liquid felt good going down his parched throat.

"How long was I out?" James finally asked, pulling the water away from his lips and glancing at House.

"Well...We got here around 7ish. Cuddy helped me get you up to my office, and when you woke up before it was around midnight. I left and didn't return here til now. It's 10 am now" House rambled off a long explanation._  
_


	4. Private Investigator

**Author's Note: **Finally Chapter 4 is complete. Hey guys thnx for the reviews, I love em, please keep em comin'

**Rennie51: **weee, thank you, and glad your still wondering on where this is going, ive been actually going kind of slow, and hopefully i will be able to pick up the speed shortly, within the next couple o chapters

**gh2005: **Im working as fast as I can on the updates, glad you like it, thank you for reading

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: The Private Investigator**

James found himself once again in his office, at his desk, scanning over something. This time being it a phone book, the yellow pages to be exact. He was taking House's idea, and looking for a private investigator that would help.

_P.I. Gary Hansen...  
P.I. Shawn Jackson...  
P.I. Robert Johnson...   
P.I. Jason Philips..._

_What's the difference between them?_ James thought to himself, sifting through the list of names. He stared at them for awhile longer before trying one. 

_Just start from the top..._ He continued to think to himself grabbing the phone off the holder and dialed the number of first one_. P.I. Gary Hansen._

_Busy. _

James hung up, sighing, moving onto the next one. _P.I. Shawn Jackson. _

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

On the third ring someone answered. "P.I. Shawn Jackson's office. How may I help you?" A female answered. His secretary.

"Ah. Yes, I...I'd like to meet with Mr. Jackson." James was really unsure on how to go about this.

"Okay, when would you like to meet with him?" The secretary asked.

"When's his next opening?" James asked.

"He can meet with you...in an hour?" The secretary asked partically, to make sure it was okay with James.

"Yea, that sounds good. Thank you" James was polite.

"Okay What is your name sir?" The secretary asked next.

"James Wilson" He answered back.

"Okay I have you down for that appointment." The secretary hung up the phone, as did James. 

He smiled as he grabbed a piece of paper next to him, and quickly wrote down the address under the name and number in the phone book. Luckily he knew exactly where this place was, he could do this over his lunch break, and no one would suspect a thing.

_Hour later..._

"Mr. Wilson, He will see you now" The secretary notified him from her desk. He slowly stood up from the old worn in couch he had taken a seat in a few minutes ago, as well as grabbing a folder he had brought with him.

"Thank you" He nodded to her, smiling weakly, as he moved past her desk opening the door into the office.

"Hello Mr. Jackson" James said in greeting moving towards the desk, on which the otherside was an older fellow. He was tall, and his hair was short and light gray. He had black framed glasses on making his soft blue eyes more evident. He looked as though he had seen many things, that have aged him beyond his years.

"Please call me, Shawn. And you are?" His voice was deep, commanding authority but at the same time soft, gentle. He held his hand out to shake James's.

"O...ah sorry, I am James Wilson" James introduced himself, shifting the folder in his hand to the other and taking hold of the elder man's hand, and shook firmly as did the participant.(sp?)

"Well, James, What brings you to my office?" Shawn went straight to first name relations.

"I don't know how this works, my friend suggested a private investigator. See I want to find my brother." James explained, setting the folder down on Shawn's desk, sliding it over to him.

"Well you came to the right place. If he is within the city, I will find him easily. " Shawn spoke with confidence.

"I don't even know if he's alive or not. Here's the most recent photos I have of him" James said, flipping the folder open for Shawn.

"What is his name?" Shawn asked as he examined the photos in the folder. 

"Charles. He would be about 29 now." James stated. 

"Okay, I'll do what I can. Leave your number with my secretary and I'll give you a jingle when I have something. Alright?" Shawn said, glancing up to him.

"Sounds good." James said, actually excited about this, he had truely wanted to see what his brother was up too, and now he could. This private investigator seemed to be good.


	5. History

**Author's Note: **Chapter 5 is here everyone OOO AHHH marvel at it...lol. Enjoy! Please review, tell me whatcha think

**Rennie51: **I got some history before I can get there, heres a HUGE chunk of it right now, if not the whole chunk, glad your enjoying it

**Chapter 5: History**

The next 3 days went agonizingly slow for James. He hated to admit it but this private investigator, this being able to see his brother again was always on his mind now. He hadn't fully realized how much he had missed Charles. The day he had gone was so messed up. At first, James had been angry at Charles for years after, then finally pushed the mere thought of him out of his mind, but somewhere deep down he was guilty for pushing him away.

_James was just going out for the night when Charles showed up on his apartment, blood covering his hands, face and cloths._

_"What the hell happened?" James stared wide eyed at his younger brother._

_"I...i didn'ttt meann ttooo, James, youuu haveeee to belieevveee me, tthiis wasn't my ideaa" Charles stuttered in a half wimper. James pulled him inside and closed the door behind him, searching for a wound where this blood was coming from._

_"Calm Down, Charles, Tell me what happened?" James asked finally looking him in the face._

_"I'm sorry, James, I shouldn't have come here" He said quietly, not looking James in the eye, about to turn around to leave. James grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to facing himself._

_"Tell me what happened!" James demanded._

_"You'll be angry" Charles sniffed._

_"I promise I won't be angry, tell me what happened" James said with irritation in his voice._

_"Your getting angry!" Charles hissed._

_"Im not angry, Charles, Im concerned, I want to know what happened." James returned with more irritation with his brother's avoiding._

_"It wasn't my fault..." Charles said, pulling out a hunting knife, soaked in blood. James stepped back staring at it for a long moment. He finally was able to draw his eyes up to Charles in a quizical fashion._

_"What happened?" He asked quietly again._

_"My friend...Rick. He went ballistic on someone at the party. He got into a fight, I watched the whole thing. They took it outside into an alley. I followed them. After awhile the guy was taking the upper hand, he pulled out This...this hunting knife... He stabbed the guy senseless. Soo much blood, it was everywhere. Ive never seen so much blood." Charles was obviously shell shocked. James just stared at him intentively._

_"what happened then?" James asked his concern only growing_

_"Rick realized what he had done, He stepped back, as He saw me then, I was just staring at the guy on the ground, and before I realized it he pushed me up against the brick wall. He told me I had to take the knife, or he'd kill me too. He said that I was a true friend and I had to take the fall. He smeared blood all over me, and gave me the knife. I begged him not to do this, but he pushed the knife into my hands then ran." Charles started to cry. James pulled him in close for a hug, ignoring the fact that he was getting blood on his cloths now._

_"You have to help me, James, please help me" Charles begged between sobs._

_"We have to go to the police office, you have to turn yourself in. Tell them what you just told me." James said calmingly._

_"Oookayyy..." Charles sniffled as James opened the door and lead his younger brother down to outside the old apartment building that he had lived in._

_Suddenly once they where just outside of the apartment Charles broke away._

_"You Fool!" James heard another voice and a gun cock. James looked to Charles, seeing he was staring widely at the origin of the voice. James slowly turned his head to the tall figure just 5 feet infront of them, pointing a gun at Charles._

_"You'd do anything for a fix, wouldn't you? Pitiful" Rick laughed, as he moved the gun to point at James. James glared at him, he knew from the very moment Charles had introduced him to Rick that he was bad, but wouldn't say anything. He didn't interfere with Charles's life._

_"Even sacrifice your brother..." Rick laughed as he pulled the trigger._

_Bang._

_Searing hot pain shot surged through the impact point of the shot, sending him flying backwards onto his back. He cried in pain as he slowly moved his hands to the spot of impact. Blood seeped through his shirt quickly, reddening the spot. _

_"James!" Charles cried, moving to his wounded brother._

_"Im sorry, Im so sorry..." He cried as he glanced between James's shot gun wound and his face. James's breathing was erratic, and laborous as pain flooded from the wound in the side of his stomach. Tears of pain fell fluently from his cheeks. He saw Charles hovering over him._

_"Wwwhhhyyyy?" James stuttered with the little energy he had left. He heard Rick laughing in the background._

_"Come on Charles..." He heard Rick say, then the visual of his brother vanished._

_"Im sorry James" He heard Charles say then he heard footsteps, rushed footsteps move away from him. He strained to lift his head up, but the shock of it all wouldn't let him._

James subconciously felt the scar of which the gun shot wound had left. He was amazed he had survived that night. Luckily the wound hadn't been that bad. Rick had bad aim, but thats not what haunts him. That wasn't why he was angry with Charles. He was angry at Charles, because he let it happen. He let it happen for a fucking fix. The pitiful drug addict. Then after the years he accepted the fact that his brother was messed up. He then felt guilty for not noticing it. He could have prevented that whole incident if he had noticed Charles earlier. But he didn't. That was why he wanted to find Charles really, to apology for letting him fall so far. He didn't blame Charles anymore for that night. He wanted Charles to know that too. There was so much he wanted to say to him.


	6. The Address

**Author's Note: **here we are with chapter 6!

**Graveofthefireflies: **im glad your liking it, im writing chapters as fast as I can now lol

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: The Address**

Later that afternoon, James had fallen asleep in his office. He was awoken by his phone ringing on his desk.

"Hello?" He answered as quickly as he grabbed the phone.

"James, It's Shawn Jackson. I have an address for you. The resident is in fact your brother, all the information matches up." Shawn got right to the point.

"Come again?" James wasn't sure if he heard Shawn correctly.

"Grab a pen and paper" Shawn instructed over the phone. James cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear, as he pulled out a stack of light pink post-it notes from his top left-hand drawer and a pen from his white coat chest pocket.

"Okay." James gave the go ahead. Shawn spoke the address slowly, and preated it, to make sure James got it down correctly.

"Okay..I got it. Thank you Shawn" James thanked him.

"No probs. My secretary will mail you your bill." Shawn then said good by and hung up.

James hung up as well, staring at the address down on the post-it note. It wasn't too far away from the hospital. He new exactly where it was.

The end of the day finally came. James had been impatiently waiting for this. He was able to hold back his impulsive urge to get up and leave, but then again he didn't exactly want Lisa all over him about it. He didn't really want anyone to know. At least not til he was sure this was where is brother was.

He pulled his boots on and over coat, then stepped outside. It was raining hard, the cold water hit him and sent a chill down his spine. He instinctively pushed his collar up, and kept his head down, as he set off down the street.

_10 minutes later..._

James stopped at an alley. He now resembled a drowned rat. His drenched hair was plastered to his skin dripping beads of water down to his face. He was shivering slightly, it was now cold enough for him to see hiw own shaky breathe. James glanced down at the post it note that was half way wet now, from his weak attempts to keep it dry. He then glanced down the dark dank alley.

_'This is it'_ He thought to himself.

James took a deep breathe then proceeded into the alley. He made his way down the alley, dodging the discarded trash that was littered everywhere. He attempted not to step on it, but there was so much, he couldn't avoid it. Finally about half way down the alley, James spotted a door. On the side of the door he saw the number that corresponded with the one attached to the address.

James smiled weakly, He had found it without too much difficulty. He slowly rose his hand to the door, knocking on it hard three times. He then awaited an answer.

After a long moment of silence, James thought no one was home. Then suddenly the door creaked opened a inch. He stared at the door for a long second debating whether or not to enter, getting a strange feeling.

Finally he decided to do it, pushing is strange feeling aside. He placed his hand on the door firmly and pressed it open slowly. He was greeted by darkness in the room. He then took a step forward into the dark room, and out of the rain. He shook himself a second to get rid of the access wetness on him. There was a long silence as he went to look around for a light switch.

Suddenly he heard a thud, followed by a instant flood of agonizing pain that had exploded in his head. He felt himself fall into a leaning position on the door, too heavily leaning though, the door pushed open further, making James fall to the ground from the impact of the invisible hit. It felt like a bat had hit him across the head. He hit the ground and felt the crunchs and cracks of glass breaking under him, as if he had fell on a empty bottle. Before he could decipher any of this though the darkness took a hold of him, pushing him into the unconcious world.


End file.
